It's never too early
by Norsebolt
Summary: A oneshot. Magnus eyed him with a look that sent shivers through Alec and demanded "Spread your legs Alec and hold them open".
Sleep warm skin brushed against his and Alec moaned softly his eyes blinking open blearily.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes", Magnus joked against the crook of his neck where his lips where passing lazily over his skin.

The room was bathed in golden light and Magnus looked impossibly young and soft where he was pressed along his body. Alec thought he had never looked more beautiful.

"Magnus", he sighed softly, as he felt the warlock's hands smoothing over the soft skin of his hip brushing over scattered scars. It never ceased to amaze Alec the difference between his battle worn body and Magnus' silky smooth caramel skin.

"Yes darling", Magnus whispered low in his ear. Alec shuddered and pushed against his shoulders.

"Too early", he grumbled and tried to untangle his legs from where they were wrapped around Magnus'.

"It's never too early", Magnus growled against his ear pulling his hips flush against the warlocks.

Alec couldn't help the gasp that tumbled from his plush lips as he felt his boyfriend's thick cock dragging against his clothed arousal, a needy whimper following when Magnus licked the shell of his ear teasingly.

Alec could already feel his blood pumping faster and the flush staining his pale skin as Magnus rolled them so he was underneath his boyfriends straining body.

"Why do you wear so many clothes to bed", Magnus whined indignantly pawing at his shirt.

Alec couldn't help but blush harder as his boyfriend practically tore the garment from him, briefly musing that Magnus had a point considering it ended in his clothes in tatters from his boyfriend's tendency to tear them from Alec's body.

Still he couldn't hold back the filthy moan the action pulled from his lips, amazed as always at just how desperate he could get him so quickly. He arched up and pressed a messy kiss to the corner of Magnus' mouth, a groan granting him access. The kiss was slow, wet and dirty, their tongues sliding across one another in perfect tandem.

Magnus ground against him his hands running over the hard planes of Alec's torso, pulling away from the kiss to lave at the shadowhunter's pulse and bite at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Alec shivered and pressed his neck to the side displaying himself in what he knew was complete submission and canted his hips against Magnus', a coil of heat unfurling low in his belly.

"So ready and eager for it Alec, my dirty little boy", he whispered into Alec's skin as he ran his hands up the insides of his thighs.

A chocked noise left Alec's lips, followed by a strained "Please".

Magnus practically snarled as he slinked down Alec's body, laving his nipples with his tongue and tweaking them roughly as he continued his path lower.

Alec trembled and moaned loudly as his boyfriend slid his boxers down his legs, groping and pressing heated kisses to his thighs.

He blushed brightly at Magnus' dark moan and looked down finding the warlock staring hungrily at his length. He couldn't help but try and shield himself from view still slightly uncomfortable with someone seeing him naked. Before he could snap his legs shut Magnus's hands were there, pressing his thighs into the mattress and eyeing him darkly.

"Don't you hide what's mine from me Alec Lightwood", he growled.

Alec could feel it vibrate through his body and moaned involuntarily, a "no sir" slipping from his lips before he could stop himself. Magnus' eyes darkened and he pulled Alec to him crashing their lips together in a messy clash of tongue and teeth.

Magnus pulled away from him, closing his eyes and breathing deeply trying to reign in some control.

"Every time I think I couldn't want you more than I already do you surprise me Alec".

"I don't think anyone has ever wanted anyone as much as I want you" Alec replied breathless.

Magus eyed him with a look that sent shivers through Alec and demanded in a low voice "Spread your legs for me Alec and hold them open".

Alec blushed and almost refused the thought of being so exposed making him want to curl up and shy away from Magnus, but he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and grasped the back of his thighs and pulled them wide.

He heard Magnus' deep intake of breath like the air was just punched from his lungs and couldn't help the burst of insecurity he felt already starting to close his thighs.

Suddenly his legs were shoved apart almost savagely and he felt something slick swipe from his perineum to his entrance.

No Alec thought he can't be doing that! His eyes flew wide and a lewd moan escaped him as he took in the image of Magnus between his legs eyes closed and hands parting his plush cheeks apart while he licked at him teasingly.

Alec could hardly breath, his embarrassment sliding away with each long, filthy lick. He'd never let Magnus do this before always too embarrassed but now he regretted it, the sparks he felt lighting up his skin with every brush of the warlock's tongue made him tremble and the dirtiness of it just made the sensation better.

He buried his fingers in Magnus' dark locks trying to anchor himself as he whined and ground onto his face. Fuck he needed him so badly, his cock flushed a dark red and drooling sluggishly at his tip.

Magnus seemed to sense his discomfort and licked his way over his balls to his oozing cock. Alec couldn't help the scream that ripped from his chest when Magnus took him in his throat suddenly vaguely registering the pop of a cap.

Magnus rolled his tongue round his flared head and nudged the sensitive spot just beneath it making Alec's legs jerk involuntarily as he slipped a cool slick finger into his hole.

Alec heard Magnus let out a filthy moan and gazed down at him. Magnus' pupils were blown wide and his lips were thick and puffy where they were stretched around Alec's cock.

Alec closed his eyes shut fearing he would come too quickly if he kept looking at Magnus, no one had any right to be that gorgeous.

Alec's hips stuttered as Magnus added another finger his fingers stroking across his insides sending shivers over Alec's sensitized skin.

Magnus gave a particularly hard suck and Alec couldn't help but buck his hips Magnus taking him deeper into his throat working his muscles along his aching cock.

"Magnus, Magnus", Alec chanted desperately his cries gaining pitch and volume as the warlock added a third finger into his needy hole.

His boyfriend pulled off his cock with a dirty pop and stared at him through half lidded eyes.

"So perfect Alec", he whispered reverently as he surged up to crush their lips together. Alec's hands scrambled to touch him clawing at his shoulders and back writhing against him desperately.

"Now Magnus, need you now", he rambled grinding on his boyfriend's fingers.

Magnus moaned against his lips and whimpered an "Okay baby okay" before pulling his fingers from Alec's hole and slicking his own neglected cock with the left over lube and positioning himself at Alec's entrance.

"You ready?" he whispered, staring into Alec's eyes.

"Fuck me Magnus, please just fuck me"

Magnus groaned unable to control himself when his boyfriend finally let go and let all the filth in his mind tumble from his lips.

He sank into Alec his mind becoming a mantra of hot, wet, tight panting desperately as he clutched bruises into Alec's hips.

Alec's entire body arched, his mouth dropping into a perfect 'O' as his boyfriend bottomed out sliding against his sensitive walls.

Magnus stayed still for a moment catching his breath, until Alec wiggled and clenched around his cock mewling.

"Fuck baby", Magnus gasped as he grasped Alec's hips and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in in one smooth practised thrust that made Alec's toes curl and pulled a whine from his throat.

Magnus kept up the deep hard thrusts changing his angle slightly until Alec wailed and arched so high he practically turned them over.

Magnus grinned wickedly and angled himself so he was hitting that spot repeatedly before setting a relentless, brutal rhythm that had Alec thrashing and screaming underneath him begging for more.

"So tight and hot and wet baby, so good for me Alec so good" Magnus rambled his nails digging half moons into Alec's hips and his vison beginning to blur with hazy white.

Alec just continued to make garbled sounds and wail while clawing at Magnus shoulders as he felt the white hot coil in his stomach turn tighter.

All it took was Magnus' hand slick with sweat sliding around his pulsing cock and Alec was gone, eyes rolling back in his head and screaming his release as he spurted white and thick over their stomachs.

Magnus groaned as he felt Alec muscles spasm around him and looked at his face screwed up tight in pleasure.

One, two, three thrusts was all it took and Magnus was pushing himself as deep as possible as he came deep inside his Alec, his hips jerking and stuttering through his orgasm.

He collapsed into Alec's sweaty body and breathed in deep the scent of sweat and sex on his skin.

"See", he said slyly, "never too early".


End file.
